Tom Healy
|birth_place = Mount Vision, New York, United States |occupation = Poet, writer, professor, chairman of the Fulbright Foreign Scholarship Board |years_active = 1994–present |partner = Fred Hochberg | influenced = | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} Thomas Healy (born 1961) is an American poet, academic, civil servant, and former gallery owner. Healy is the chairman of the Fulbright Foreign Scholarship Board, which oversees the Fulbright Foreign Scholarship Board program worldwide. Life Healy was raised in Mount Vision, New York, where he lived on his family’s dairy farm. Healy writes on his website that he "left his family's farm and the dirt roads" of Mount Vision to study at Harvard University, where he received his B.A. in philosophy. He later received an M.F.A. in creative writing from Columbia University. For much of his early career, Healy ran a consulting company to museums, film festivals, and other art organizations around the world, including Film Forum, the Metropolitan Museum, PBS, Westminster Abbey, the Vatican Observatory, the Jerusalem Film Festival, and the Institute of Contemporary Art in London. Healy opened 1 of the earliest art galleries in Chelsea in 1994, showing numerous young artists who later rose to prominence, including Tom Sachs, Janet Cardiff, Kara Walker, and Karen Finley. Healy continued to run the gallery until 2000 but remains an active participant in the New York City and Miami arts scene. He is currently a trustee of both the O, Miami! Poetry Festival and Creative Time, an arts organization that promotes site-specific, socially-engaged art. In the mid-1990s, President Bill Clinton appointed Healy to serve on the Presidential Advisory Council on HIV/AIDS (PACHA). Throughout his career, Healy has supported various HIV/AIDS causes and has traveled around the world for microfinance projects and AIDS-prevention organizations. After 9/11, Tom Healy served as the president of the Lower Manhattan Cultural Council, where he led rebuilding efforts for the downtown arts community. As president, Healy oversaw funding for local artists, numerous arts performances like the River to River Music Festival, and LMCC's highly-regarded artist residency program. Healy’s poems and essays on contemporary art have been published in a variety of journals, including the Paris Review, the Yale Review, BOMB, Salmagundi, Tin House, and Drunken Boat. His work has also appeared in a variety of artists books and anthologies. He was appointed to the Fulbright Scholarship Board by President Barack Obama in 2011 and was later elected by the board to serve as its chairman. \ In 2006, Mayor Michael Bloomberg awarded him the New York City Arts Award. He teaches at New York University and is currently a visiting professor at the New School. He divides his time between New York City, Miami, and Washington, D.C. with his partner, Fred Hochberg, who is the chairman of the Export-Import Bank of the United States. Writing In 2009, Four Way Books published Healy’s debutt collection of poems, What the Right Hand Knows, with an introduction by Pulitzer Prize-winning poet Richard Howard and a cover by John Ashbery. In their review of the collection, Publishers Weekly writes, "Laconic yet passionate and sparely personal, the poems in this first book set urbanity and unfolding tragedy in common words and slow-moving, short lines. Healy's finest moments make him spare, elegiac and wry all at the same time." The poet Carol Muske-Dukes wrote in the Huffington Post of What the Right Hand Knows, “From the near-cheerful merciless poems about childhood on a farm and the brutal lives of animals to big city glamour with new possibilities of flight from a flawed paradise — there is the sharp edge of art ... keeping things in perspective.”Tom Healy b. 1961, Poetry Foundation, Web, Sep. 30, 2012. Recognition Healey's first book, What the Right Hand Knows, was a finalist for both the Los Angeles Times Book Prize and the 2009 Lambda Literary Award in Poetry. In 2006, Mayor Michael Bloomberg awarded Healey the New York City Arts Award. Publications Poetry * What the Right Hand Knows. Four Way Books, 2009. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Tom Healy b. 1961 at the Poetry Foundation. *Healy's poems in The Drunken Boat] * Selections ;Prose *"Remembering Ted Kennedy" ;Books *Tom Healy at Amazon.com ;About *The author’s website *News article about Healy *[http://fourwaybooks.blogspot.com/2009/10/tom-healy-what-right-hand-knows.html Review of What the Right Hand Knows] at Four Way Books blog. *[http://www.amazon.com/dp/1884800955 What the Right hand Knows]'' on Amazon'' *Tom Healy's Fulbright Tumblr Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Columbia University alumni Category:People from Manhattan Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Gay writers Category:LGBT writers from the United States